


My God, My Disciple

by Aurelia_Tepes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ichigo has a Horse named Wicket, Nudity, god AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Tepes/pseuds/Aurelia_Tepes
Summary: Ichigo must face the facts of his heritage and help the god he's prayed to ever since he could remember.[Slow Updates]





	1. Tohil

Ichigo made his way up the winding steps that led up to the shrine. His colleages would always pray to Gods like Hera or Apollo. To grant happy marriages or bring light. Everyone believed Ichigo prayed to Artemis, the Goddess of Wisdom and the Hunt.

But they were wrong.

He prayed every day, gave offerings weekly, to Tohil. Tohil was the God of war, rain, mountains and the sun. So there was some similarities to those who prayed for rain and sun. But that wasn't why Ichigo chose to worship Tohil. He chose Tohil to pray for power, the ability to fight and protect those he held dear. Anything else was a bonus really, but not many would see those reasons.

Ichigo never pried to why others prayed to the Gods they did, never mentioned how sometimes it didn't make sense. He never spoke out because it didn't make sense why he prayed to Tohil. He would be a hypocrite. One person he knew that he always, secretly, tried to come up with theories of why they prayed to who they did was Nanao. He'd always, until recently, assumed *she* was the one who prayed to Artemis. No, she prayed to Dionysis.

And he could never understand why. What in the world compelled her to pray to a God known for partying and drinking when she, herself, never did anything of the sort. He'd found this out when he'd passed her by on the steps and greeted her. He'd asked why she had alcohol instead of something that would give favor like goat meat, to which she told him it was for Dionysis after demanding a promise not to tell.

He'd been stunned and whispered to her, "Since we're sharing secrets... I pray to Tohil."

She seemed to be equally surprised and they'd smiled at each other, he'd figured an eye for an eye. Now she had just as much on him as he, her. Since then, they'd nod and do a little wave when passing by everyday at the same time. It was routine, habit. 

Today, Ichigo brought gifts, with plans to do a sacrifice much later. He just had to figure out what he was comfortable with. What would make an acceptable sacrifice. He made sure he was so early no one would see him.

He prayed longer today, to thank Tohil for giving him strength and courage. When he began to leave, he looked back at the offerings and the shrine and smiled.

"No? He's not in bed? Maybe he went to go pray?" Ichigo suggested and headed into the garden. He began to do his daily chores before going to training. It took him hours to feed livestock and tend to the crops, but at noon he was done and went in to eat.

"Any sign of D-" 

"ICHIGO!!" Isshin screamed, attacking his son with a round house kick but was dodged by the orange haired individual and was punched in the face.

"That answers your question." Karin said absently, reading a book on herbs.

"Yeah, it does." Ichigo scratched his head and began to help set the table as his dad started to dramatically talk to his mom about to their mother's mural. "Yuzu, what's for lunch?"

"Beef stew." Yuzu said and began to pour bowls.

As his family gathered around, Ichigo went through a mental checklist of chores he had done and what needed to be done before he could go train.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Karin asked.

"Hm? I... Uh, yeah Karin. Just going over what needs to be done so I can go to Urahara's." Ichigo replied softly.

"How goes your training?" Isshin inquired.

"It's goung well, I think." Ichigo replied.

"Good..." Isshin smiled and began to eat, Ichigo reciprocated the smile before eating as well.

"I just need to feed the animals then I can go." Ichigo supplemented. "I'd be back just after dusk, in time for dinner."

"if not would you send word?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course." Ichigo nodded and the family continued to eat in comfortable silence.

When they were done, Ichigo helped briefly before heading out to feed the animals. Once done, Ichigo stopped by his home to pack up his weapons and say his goodbyes.

"Be careful." Karin said and Yuzu hugged him as Isshin sobbed to their mother's mural about how much Ichigo has grown, dramatically of course.

"See ya!" Ichogo waved with a light smile and hopped onto his horse. She was a paint by the name of Wicket.

He travelled easily to the nearby Village where his master resided to continue his training.

"Afternoon, Ichigo!" Was the greeting he got by Tessai, a close friend to Urahara.

"Good afternoon, Tessai. Where are Jinta and Ururu?" Ichigo dismounted Wicket and tied her up out front.

"Completing their chores out back. I take it you're hear to train?" Tessai asked.

"Yessir." Ichigo nodded and smiled lightly.

"I'll go wake him then." Tessai turned to go into the store. "Please, come in."

"Thank-you," Ichigo replied, walking in the establishment. He waited in the front, quietly looking around as Tessai went to get Kisuke.

"Well, well, well..." Kisuke drawled as he rubbed his face, entering the room. His cane clicked quietly, as if to aide him in walking but Ichigo knew Kisuke was just fine without it.

"Urahara, I'm here for training." Ichigo reminds.

"Are you now?" Kisuke rose an eyebrow with a snort. "Come this way then."

Ichigo followed Kisuke quietly, the blonde making some unessecary noises as they move into the back. 

"Anything particular you want to focus on?"

"I want to fight with Tensa."

"So close quarter's combat?" 

"If that's what it's called." Ichigo shrugged, widening his stance while drawing Tensa. He held his weapon firmly in his left hand. "Ready, Urahara."

"Hm? Now, why would you ask the enemy such a thing?" Urahara frowned slightly. 

It was a long and tiresome training session, Ichigo was covered in bruises yet Urahara was barely ruffled. Sheathing Tensa, Ichigo began his cool down process. It took some time before Ichigo was ready to go home.

"Thank-you, Urahara!" Ichigo smiled with a wave.

"No problem, Ichigo."

Ichigo went to Wicket and saddled up, heading home with a wave of goodbye. As he travelled home, the sky lit up a brilliant red. Ichigo covered his eyes.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" A voice rang out as a naked man appeared, he had blue hair and screeched at the sky. 

"Uhm... Excuse me?" Ichigo called. "Are you okay?" 

"Does it look like I'm okay?Who the f--- Oh it's you." The man looked over.

"You know me?" Ichigo asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You pray to me everyday." The man climbed out of the small crater and up to Ichigo.

"... Wh.. Tohil?" Ichigo's stuttered, his mind reeling.

"In the flesh, Ichigo. Now, where am I?" Grimmjow asked, frowning and looking around.

"In the middle of a field, the nearest town is a few miles away." Ichigo tried to calm down.


	2. Omoikane

“What are you doing here?” The God turned.

“Training,” Ichigo replied, and Grimmjow slowly grinned. He placed his hands on his hips.

“That’s right… It’s Wednesday. With that Urahara guy right?”

“H-How---” 

“I told you, kid. I’m Tohil. I don’t give my favor to just anyone so I keep an eye on you.”

“Well… That’s a little creepy, though it makes sense. Tohil would you mind putting some clothes on?” Ichigo asked, face unbelievably red. He looked away sheepishly.

“Huh?” Grimmjow looked down and seemed to realize that he was, indeed, naked. “Oh.”

Grimmjow snapped but then nothing happened so he tried again before yelling in rage towards the sky as loud as he possibly could, face heated in his anger.

“Are you fucking serious?!” He growled and gripped his hair, wanting to throw something. Ichigo tensed as a result, he hoped the anger wouldn’t be directed at him any time soon. “You assholes.”

“I take it you’ll need me to get you some clothes?” Ichigo sighed as he looked away with a light blush, the other’s nudity still affecting him but less so by now.

“Yeah… Looks like it.” 

“Stay here then.” Ichigo turned Wicket around.

“No, I’m not.” Grimmjow replied, and Ichigo halted his horse. “I ain’t stayin’ here naked. Might get attacked.”

“Oh, come on, Tohil. You can’t tell me you’ve never fought naked.” Ichigo teased with a little smile.

“Oh, I have. It ain’t very fun, boy.” Blue eyes narrowed.

“How are you going to come with me to town, then? There’s not much on Wicket.”

“Wicket?” Grimmjow asked, Ichigo then patted his horse's neck.

“My Horse,” He smiled warmly. “I thought you watched over me.”

“I see… Well, yer gonna have to make room.” Grimmjow walked forward as Ichigo began to stutter. “And just cause I watch doesn’t mean I pay attention to details.”

“B-But you’re naked!” Ichigo gaped.

“And? Jeez, kid. We ain’t gonna fuck.” Grimmjow rolled his eyes and got on, grinning at Ichigo's red face. “Unless ya want to.”

“No!” Ichigo nearly yelled.

“Are you sure?” Grimmjow snickered, amusement in his blue eyes.

“Yes.” Ichigo stuttered, mind going a million miles a minute. Was this all really happening? Did he seriously just pick up his god from a field? “Why… Why are you here and not where the Gods reside? Why couldn’t you use your powers?”

“... Let’s not get into it right now, Strawberry.” He grunted, eyes downcasted. His mouth set in a scowl.

“Hey! It’s ‘Ichigo’ and it means guardian!” Ichigo snapped, all shyness forgotten and replaced with anger while elbowing him. Seeing this made Grimmjow pause and laugh, a warm but almost… unnerving sound. A spike of panic shot through the orange haired man. “What?!”

“Mortals usually don’t snap at me like you do, it was funny.” 

“Well, I really don’t like to be called Strawberry, so refrain from it or you’re walking to town.” Ichigo sneered, before sighing heavily. He held the reigns to Grimmjow after stopping Wicket. “Can you hold her reigns while I count my gold?”

“This isn’t some ploy to get me close?” Grimmjow teased and Ichigo looked at him with a glare. “Alright, alright. Give me the damn things.”

The orange haired man did and began to count his gold, muttering softly to himself.While he did, his new companion led the horse to the nearest town.

“Thankfully I have enough to get you some clothes…” Ichigo said, then looked around to distract himself. He got a grunt in response from the man behind him. Once in town, Ichigo pointed out Urahara’s shop.

“He won’t ask too many questions.” Ichigo hopped off Wicket and headed in as he called out, “Urahara?”

“Ichigo? Why’re you back?” Tessai straightened from behind the counter as Grimmjow stepped into the store. The blue haired man looked around for a few seconds.

“This guy needs clothes.” Ichigo shrugged as Grimmjow picked out a basic outfit. Tunic and pants, some shoes.  
“Oh my,” There’s a murmur, then the clerk turned to call. “Boss.”

“Hm? Well, if it isn’t my favorite customer… Again.” Urahara yawned, walking into the room. “... Who’s your friend, Ichigo?”

“Tohil.” Grimmjow responded automatically, a habit from living with the gods. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. He tilted his head, frown deepening.“Do you not remember me, Omoikane?”

“I don’t know anyone by that name, I’m afraid.” urahara tilted his head with a smile, tone conveying friendliness with a hint of threat.

“Psh. You don’t scare me.” Grimmjoe scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Omoikane?” Ichigo asked, looking between the two men in confusion.

“Nevermind that!” Kisuke spoke quickly, gaining Ichigo’s attention. “Why are you back?”

“Well, like I was telling Tessai… Grimmjow doesn’t have clothes.”

“Oh, well! On the house, then!” He opened his fan to hide some of his face. “Get some clothes.”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and gestured to his already picked out clothes, Kisuke threw in an extra set and told the blue haired man to change in the back with a wave of his fan.

“Be careful, Ichigo.” Kishuke spoke, adjusting his hat with a tense smile.

“Yeah? He’s powerless.” Ichigo shrugged, not exactly afraid but there was a part of him that was giddy and happy to be in the presence of the god he’d prayed to for years.

“Ichigo,” Kisuke pressed again, smile fading. “He could be very dangerous. Watch your back.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll try, if it’ll get you to shut up.” Ichigo sneered, looking around to distract himself while Grimmjow changed.

“Let’s go,” Grimmjow spoke, having silently entered the room and made Ichigo jump in surprise. Holding his beating heart, Ichigo smiled anf nodded. Ichigo made his way over, taking the extra pair of clothes.

“I have to go home, so that’s where we’re going.”

“Oh, and… ‘Tohil’... Best not tell anyone such a ridiculous claim!” Kisuke sing-songed, hiding behind his fan once again. There was still an undertone of a threat, or more yet a promise.

“Tch, whatever.” Grimmjow scoffed, putting his hands behind his head as he followed Ichigo out of the store.


	3. Grimmjow

The way home was slow and quiet, Ichigo could tell that Grimmjow was irritated. It probably wasn’t wise to irritate a god of War, but since when was he smart?

“So… Why are you here again?” He asked and the man looked at him with a glare.

“I never said why and I’m not telling,” Grimmjow said with finality, shifting in his seat.

“Fine, fine. Jeez, was just trying to talk.” Ichigo scoffed, looking away. “My family’s gotta be worried, it’s well-passed dusk. I doubt they’ll believe you’re actually Tohil without proof yet you have no powers. Thank god you’re not naked anymore.”

Grimmjow quietly listened, seeming to be lost in thought. Ichigo looked over and sighed softly, figuring his words had fallen on deaf ears. So Ichigo led Grimmjow to his home where he noticed Karin standing outside as if waiting for him.

“There you are! What took you so long?” She demanded, a scowl twisting her face and brows furrowing. She then noticed Grimmjow and her brows raised. The god waved without much fanfare, smiling all the while. He can’t wait to hear Ichigo’s excuses.

“I found a man wandering without clothes so I helped him…” Ichigo said nervously, trying to lie somewhat. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed softly. Both of the men got of Wicket, and Ichigo set her free in the field.

“And then you brought him home?”

“Well, he doesn’t have one. What was I supposed to do, Karin?” 

“...I guess. What’s your name, stranger?”

“Grimmjow, nice to meet you.” He grinned widely with a wink, earning a punch from Ichigo. He held out his hand for her to take, but she just kept her arms crossed.

Karin rolled her eyes and let the two in, immediately Yuzu hugged Ichigo who hugged her back. It was a touching moment, sure. 

“Sorry I worried you all,” Ichigo sighed while looking down, a bit sad. He never liked worrying them, it was his job to do the worrying.

“It’s okay,” Yuzu says. “You’re home and that’s all that matters.”

“Uh, Yuzu, this is Grimmjow. He’s our guest for a bit.” He had no idea how to tell them they were in the presence of a powerless Tohil. So he obviously never brought it up.

“Nice to meet you,” Grimmjow’s smile never faded but it was less crazy and more soft and warm.

“Oh, a friend?” 

“No, Ichigo said he showed up naked and decided to bring him home.”

“But.. he has clothes on,” Yuzu says and Karin takes a deep breath.

“Ichigo got him clothes.” Her twin replied to her, Yuzu’s eyes lit up with understanding.

“Oh! Right!” She said, raising her fist and Grimmjow laughs softly as he shook his head. This was very entertaining to him, really. To see these mortals up close instead of in the realm of gods.

“Do I hear my son?” Suddenly a large man with short, black, hair bursts through the door to tackle Ichigo- only to get punched in the face. The god narrowed his eyes as there was yet again something familiar about the elder men around here.

“Ebisu?” Grimmjow muttered, surely looking confused. There was a look in Isshin’s eyes that reminded Grimmjow the way Kisuke had been standoff-ish. The look was quickly replaced with a forced smile.

“Who?” He asks, tilting his head. “Is that your name?”

“... No, I’m Grimmjow.” He replies softly, feeling a little less confident now. Why were all these… exiles here? Perhaps he did belong here, as he had been exiled too.

It seemed to now be a staring contest between the two, Grimmjow refused to back down. He didn’t want to be looked down on, no matter who it was.

“Grimmjow, hm?” Isshin hummed, raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘really?’. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah, what of it?” Grimmjow replied, eyes narrowing again as he crossed his arms. His mouth was set in a scowl, was this man really gonna insult his name? He was going to punch him in his face.

“Just a strange name.” He comments. 

“You’re strange.”

“Be nice,” Ichigo elbowed Grimmjow harshly, and Grimmjow fixed his cold glare onto his assailant.

“Fine.”

Did he just… obey a human? Things were getting stranger and stranger here. He supposed it would be beneficial not to anger the people he was currently staying with- lest they kick him out for whatever reason.

As the family he now shared their home with caught up and spent time together, regardless of how chaotic it was to him, he sat down and rubbed his face. 

He watched them quietly, unsure of what to do. He couldn’t treat this like home, but in a way it reminded him of his realm and it made his chest hurt. It made him almost miss his worthless ex-colleagues. And then it hit him. He was powerless. Mortal. That made his chest hurt more. He felt weird, like everything as too much.

He wanted nothing more than to destroy it all.

No more sacrifices, no blood rituals in his name. No more fun things. No more skulls on pikes. No more of…. Anything of his previous life. 

“What’re you thinking?” Ichigo suddenly asked, coming to sit beside Grimmjow. Ichigo crossed his legs, staring at him. The sudden question startled Grimmjow out of his thoughts.

“... Does it matter?”

“It does when it looks like you’re about to cry.”

“Tch, I would never fucking cry.” Grimmjow suddenly got a flash of anger, sneering. Ichigo fixed him with a neutral stare, waiting until Grimmjow calmed down. When he did, he took a deep breath. “Just… thinking about what’s happened and how I can get back.”

Ichigo was quiet for a moment, before looking to his family and then back to Grimmjow. There was a look of determination in his eyes.

“That’s very important,” Ichigo said, pursing his lips in thought as if he was trying to word his thoughts correctly. “I want to help you figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can get these out more regularly!


End file.
